wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Raid boss
Raid Bosses are bosses which require a raid to defeat at level 60, and are depicted by Skulls in the place of their levels. These raids may be anywhere from 10-mans to 40-mans. Once the Burning Crusade is released, current 10-man Raid Bosses will probably have their Skull tags removed, as they should be 5-mannable. thumb Azuregos Azshara (WORLD) A mighty blue dragon who resides in the wilderness of Azshara, perusing over the countless magical artifacts there. He randomly teleports himself and all players within 30 feet a short distance, wiping aggro, casts a blizzard-like spell that eats mana, and occasionally puts up a magic reflection shield. Also, in order to prevent graveyard-zerging, he places a debuff on players that he kills. Any living players with this debuff will freeze whenever they go near him. thumb Baron Geddon Molten Core (40) A powerful Firelord that serves as one of Ragnaros' lieutenants and is partially responsible for Prince Thunderaan's imprisonment. Turns players into living bombs that explode after 10 seconds, dealing massive Fire damage to nearby allies and more often than not, killing the player. When near death, he starts a spell called Armageddon, which will likely kill anyone nearby should he succeed. Drops one half of the Bindings of the Windseeker. thumb Broodlord Lashlayer Blackwing Lair (40) A large black Drakonid, Broodlord Lashlayer oversees the suppression rooms in Blackwing Lair, keeping the many kidnapped dragon whelps in check. The encounter starts long before the raid even lays eyes on Lashlayer, as they battle their way through the complex suppression rooms. Drops all Tier 2 boots, and acquiring his head is the first of many steps in the quest to open the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj. thumb Chromaggus Blackwing Lair (40) The only known Drakeadon in existence. The encounter is largely random, as his two heads will each have a random breath attack, and he casts random Brood Afflictions, applying nasty debuffs to all players. His skin also "shimmers," changing his vulnerability to certain schools of magic. Goes in frenzies that can be dispelled by Hunters, and enrages at 20% health. Drops all Tier 2 shoulder pieces. thumb Ebonroc Blackwing Lair (40) The second of three black drakes found in Blackwing Lair. Like the other drakes, he uses Wing Buffet to reduce aggro, as well as the deadly Shadowflame, which needs to be mitigated by Onyxia Scale Cloaks. His unique ability is Shadow of Ebonroc, which applies a debuff to whoever is on top of the hate list. Whenever Ebonroc hits someone who has the debuff, he regains 25000 health. Drops all Tier 2 gloves. thumb Firemaw Blackwing Lair (40) The first of three black drakes found in Blackwing Lair. Like the other drakes, he uses Wing Buffet to reduce aggro, as well as the deadly Shadowflame, which needs to be mitigated by Onyxia Scale Cloaks. His unique ability is Flame Buffet, which applies a stackable Fire DoT to all enemies within his line of sight. Drops all Tier 2 gloves. thumb Flamegor Blackwing Lair (40) The third of three black drakes found in Blackwing Lair. Like the other drakes, he uses Wing Buffet to reduce aggro, as well as the deadly Shadowflame, which needs to be mitigated by Onyxia Scale Cloaks. His unique ability is Fire Nova, a direct damage attack that hits all enemies within his line of sight. However, he uses this only when frenzied, which can be dispelled by Hunters. Drops all Tier 2 gloves. thumb Garr Molten Core (40) A powerful Molten Rock Elemental that serves as one of Ragnaros' lieutenants and is partially responsible for Prince Thunderaan's imprisonment. He is guarded by eight Firesworn elementals that he can combust at will. He also consumes buffs. Killing Garr prevents the Lava Surgers that roam the instance from spawning. Drops all Tier 1 head pieces and one half of the Bindings of the Windseeker. thumb Gehennas Molten Core (40) The second of five Flamewakers defending Molten Core. Will call down a powerful Rain of Fire on his attackers, and also has an AoE curse that greatly reduces healing. thumb Golemagg the Incinerator Molten Core (40) A massive Molten Giant, Golemagg is the keeper of the valuable Sulfuron Ingots needed to form Sulfuras. He has two Core Hound pets that can not be killed until he dies. When low on health, he begins attacking much faster and causing earthquakes. Drops all Tier 1 chest pieces. thumb Lucifron Molten Core (40) The first of the five Flamewakers defending Molten Core, Lucifron is the first 40-man raid boss most players encounter. His attacks are all Shadow based, but Shadow Resistance is not needed in any way. His guards can mind control players, while he himself has an AoE Magic effect called Impending Doom that will deal 2000 Shadow damage if not dispelled quickly, as well as a Curse that doubles the mana/rage/energy cost of all abilities. thumb Magmadar Molten Core (40) A favored pet of Ragnaros and progenitor of the Core Hounds that roam throughout the Molten Core. Goes into deadly frenzies that only Hunters can dispell, has an AoE Fear, and occasionally throws Lava Bombs that ignite the surrounding area, dealing massive Fire damage. Killing Magmadar prevents Ancient Core Hounds that roam the instance from spawning. Drops all Tier 1 leg pieces. thumb Majordomo Executus Molten Core (40) The fifth and final Flamewaker defending Molten Core, Executus is Ragnaros' most trusted lieutenant, and will only appear once the protective runes throughout the Core are extinguished. His encounter is the first truely complex 40-man encounter players encounter, calling for an interesting juggling of his eight guards. Once the guards are dead, Executus will surrender and leave to go summon Ragnaros himself. He leaves behind a chest of Epic loot, most notably items required for the Hunter and Priest epic quests. thumb Nefarian Blackwing Lair (40) Son of the Black Dragon Aspect, Neltharion, and lord of the Black Dragonflight. He allied the Black Dragons with the Blackrock Clan, and is attempting to create a Chromatic Dragonflight. In Phase 1 of the encounter, players must fight off wave after wave of randomly colored Drakonids, all while an invulnerable Nefarian wanders amongst the raid in human form, randomly shadow bolting, mind controlling and fearing people. Nefarian leaves shortly after. Once 42 Drakonids are killed, Nefarian returns in dragon form, opening up with a Shadowflame that hits all members of the raid. He will then proceed to randomly call out classes, forcing all players of that class to do something bad based on their class (ie. forcing Druids into Cat Form, summoning hostile Infernals, etc.). At 20%, he resurrects all the dead Drakonids as Bone Constructs. Drops all Tier 2 chest pieces. thumb Onyxia Onyxia's Lair (40) Daughter of the Black Dragon Aspect, Neltharion, and brood mother of the Black Dragonflight. When she isn't meddling in human affairs or plotting with her brother, Nefarian, she is in her lair in Dustwallow Marsh, fiercely protecting her eggs. Although small for a dragon her age, she is no less dangerous. The encounter is divided into three distinct phases. In the first phase, she is on the ground and is extremely difficult to tank. In the second phase, she takes flight and breathes fire down on her foes. In the final phase, she lands once again and begins fearing her attackers, all while the ground erupts beneath their feet. Drops all Tier 2 head pieces, as well the sinew required for the Hunter epic quest. thumb Ragnaros Molten Core (40) One of the four Elemental Lieutenants of the Old Gods, Ragnaros is a being so powerful that his entrance into this world created the volcanic wastelands surrounding Blackrock Mountain. However, he is only a shadow of his former self, having been seperated from the powers of the Elemental Plane when he was summoned into Azeroth. He is the final boss in Molten Core. High Fire Resistance is a must for those who wish to challenge him. Drops all Tier 2 leg pieces, as well as the primary requirements for the legendary weapons, Sulfuras and Thunderfury. thumb Razorgore the Untamed Blackwing Lair (40) The most powerful known Dragonspawn in the world, Razorgore serves no master but himself. However, the dragon Nefarian found a way around that, creating a powerful orb that would allow the Blackrock Clan to control Razorgore, and uses the Dragonspawn to defend a clutch of Chromatic dragon eggs. The encounter involves using the orb to make Razorgore destroy the eggs, all while fighting off 40 other Orcs and Dragonspawn. It is known as one of, if not the, most chaotic encounters in the game. Drops all Tier 2 bracers. thumb Shazzrah Molten Core (40) The third of the five Flamewakers defending Molten Core. Spams a powerful Arcane Explosion and casts an AoE Curse that reduces Arcane Resistance. Will also randomly Blink towards players. thumb Sulfuron Harbinger Molten Core (40) The fourth of the five Flamewakers defending Molten Core. His true name is not known. He is guarded by four Flamewaker Priests, who won't hesitate to heal Sulfuron or eachother. thumb Vaelastrasz the Corrupt Blackwing Lair (40) Vaelastrasz the Red had sworn to destroy the dragon Nefarian, but lost the battle inside Blackwing Lair. The raid comes upon Vaelastrasz just as Nefarian completes his corruption, and the mighty red dragon is helpless as Nefarian orders him to kill his allies. However, before the corruption is complete Vaelastrasz gives the players a buff called Essence of the Red, granting them unlimited mana, rage, and energy. However, this buff only last three minutes, and is crucial to the encounter. The dragon will also give players Burning Adrenaline, which makes all their spells instant cast but also eventually kills them. Drops all Tier 2 belts.